Caught In The Moment
by sweat-tears-guilt
Summary: A few somewhat steamy encounters with Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd. - rated for pretty strong sexual content. One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Never Forget

Never Forgive

_Set during the renewed success of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop and Sweeney's murders before he reaches the judge._

Mrs. Lovett carried the tray in front of her as she carefully ascended the stairs from the bake house. She lifted each foot cautiously; concentrating on not letting her dress catch her shoe; she wouldn't waste an entire batch of pies. She was so grateful of Sweeney providing for her like he did. Her face broke into a satisfied smile at her own good fortune. Mrs Lovett took the tray to the front of the shop, placing it on her worktop. She moved a bowl aside on the cluttered table and promptly dropped it with a half-muffled shriek. Slamming both palms on the edge of the table, she stared at the spot where the bowl used to sit. She jumped once more as a man flooded down the staircase just outside the side door and burst in the door; making the bell jingle and the door slam against the wall behind it. He was slipping a razor into his belt, pausing only to hurriedly wipe it on a rag dangling from his pocket.

"What's the matter? Why did you scream?" he murmured in his usual slow and distant drawl… regardless of that, she thought it was beautiful. It made him sound like he considered every word he spoke, and to her, he meant every syllable with every last fragment of his long-broken heart. He eyed her suspiciously as she grinned happily at his sudden appearance.

Oh, nothing… it was just a bug, Mr. T", she replied, casually flicking a dishcloth over her shoulder. She weaved towards him, abandoning her freshly baked produce on the shop counter. The woman stood a fair few inches shorter than the man, and she looked up at him in pure admiration.

Noticing a spot of red on Mr. Todd's face, she took his head in her hands and let a single finger gently wipe it away. "You know what the things are like…" she added, letting her hands slip off his smooth cheeks. Mrs. Lovett dragged her dirtied finger down the cloth slung over her shoulder, leaving a flash of red on the white linen. She kept eye contact with the barber, noticing his gaze pursue her movement past her chest. It was a minute until she cleared her throat with a smirk, snapping Sweeney's stare away from where it had fallen.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and regained his composure; looking back towards her face. Although he refrained from looking embarrassed, Mr. Todd had been startled: a very rare occurrence for somebody such as him. He continued to act as if nothing had happened, and swiftly began to speak before she could.

"Let me take that; it's stained." He said quietly, indicating to the bloodied cloth she used. She glanced down; as if unaware it was there and shyly shook her head.

"It's fine… -barely noticeable." she said dismissing it with a flick of her hand. He shook his head too, closing his eyes for a fraction of a second, almost regretting causing a marginal inconvenience to her.

"You don't want people catching on, do you?.." he said, not as a threat but as if the whole affair was a innocent secret only the two of them knew. "_we _don't, do _we_?" he reiterated, recognising his possible mistake and stressing his use of 'we'. He couldn't upset her now. He was so close. The judge was within his grasp and the poor star struck Nellie Lovett almost felt herself weaken at his words. Such a gentleman to care how she felt…

Sweeney stepped forward to take the cloth, frowning slightly when Mrs. Lovett did not pass him the material and simply drew a long breath. He flashed his eyes at her. Moving closer for a second time, the barber lay his hand across her shoulder and gently brushed his fingertips towards him, letting the blood-stained cloth fall at their feet and letting his hand continue across and up her neck. It skimmed across her smooth skin and tangled in her red hair behind her ear, bringing their faces tantalisingly close. Her eyes grew wide, as she realised that the slightest movement on her part would bring their lips crashing together. His warm breath panted a little, and wafted a vivid curl of hair away from her burning cheeks. She felt a slight pressure as Sweeney placed his other hand on her hip, adjusting his stance so that there was not an inch between their feet. He stepped on the forgotten dishcloth; disregarding it as he fixed Mrs. Lovett with a piercing stare. She felt as if he was looking into her soul, and let herself become lost in its apparent warmth. As she sighed with the bliss of his company, he slowly pushed his mouth to hers, leading the kiss. Nellie convinced herself to close her eyes softly, unwilling to keep her gaze from lingering on his beautiful face in such close proximity.

The barber grew evermore assertive in his actions, causing him to increase his grip on her waist and lean her backwards slightly. His hair fell forwards, obscuring his cheeks and casting a shadow on their locked lips. He slid his leg momentarily past hers, letting her step backwards and walking her around of the main shop. He loosened his hold on her and let her step away from him, although keeping her hand locked tight in his. Mr. Todd applied force onto her arm, and they completed a somewhat fractured waltz towards the side door he entered from. Slamming her spine against the glass, he once again kissed her deeply and lifted a single arm to rotate the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. Mrs. Lovett gasped out a small smirk.

Nellie slid herself down his body; wrapping an arm gently around his waist and slid out to the left. She stood up straight and wrenched open the door, instantly dashing up the wooden stairs climbing the outside of her pie shop. Halting at the uppermost step, she clutched the banister and spun around to see Mr. Todd looking hungrily up at her from the ground level.

When he reached his barber's shop, Mrs. Lovett was pacing the room; preening herself in the mirror, straightening her dress. At his rapid arrival, she marched over to him and rested her chin on his shoulder, nuzzling her face in his hair, feeling the warmth radiate from his skin. He returned the motion, letting his hands roam her dress. Mrs. Lovett's hands began to dance up his half-buttoned waistcoat, wrapping her nimble fingers around the necktie he had knotted at his throat. She pulled at one of the ends, letting it drape over her hands and unravel.

All of a sudden, Mr.Todd backed off and turned his back to her, walking away, creating an aching distance between the two. Nellie's face fell, rapidly changing in mood… what was the matter? The barber slipped out his glinting razor from the belt slung around his slender hips. It flashed in the dim light of the evening, and a streak of something resembling fear cut through her heart. With resounding relief, she watched as Sweeney flung the silver instrument from himself; causing it to clatter along the desk surface, closely followed by the belt and his white material he used in conjunction with the blade for shaving. He threw himself back at her, the magnetism too strong to keep them apart a second longer. Mrs. Lovett resumed with the necktie, removing it and dropping it to the floorboards.

Mr. Todd's white shirt fell open, revealing his pale chest, rising and falling in pants. Nellie tugged it open further, desperate to feel his pounding heart beneath her palms. Sliding her hands downwards, she felt him beginning to perspire under the friction created by her movements. In the cold room, she could feel sweat beading on her skin also, cooled by wafts of air created by the pair. She began to tear at his waistcoat, flicking open the two buttons and pushing it back off his shoulders. The shirt remained; merely buttoned once at his waist, flowing freely across smooth abdomen.

The barber pressed his bare chest against his partner once more, driving her towards a wall; he craved feeling her reactions become more urgent as the adrenaline of the situation rose. He worked at the main bodice of her dress, removing it finally and tossing it over his shoulder. It skittered across the uncarpeted floor, joining Mr. Todd's jacket and waistcoat. Her dress was no longer as restricting, and she let herself slide down the wall; pulling Sweeney with her. Propped up together in a seating position, and resuming a forceful kiss, Mr. Todd wrenched at the thin material of her outfit. He could feel every contour of her shapely figure, her body heat acting as his power supply.

Nellie let her spine relax, and collapsed flat onto the wooden boards; her dress crumpled high up her thighs, her arms reaching for Sweeney. She looked deeply into his eyes as he threw a leg across her abdomen, and straddled her. His body weight was reassuring, and not uncomfortable. Both palms lay flat either side of her face, and he dipped his neck down frequently to kiss her face and neck. Mrs. Lovett felt for the waistband of Mr. Todd's trousers. They unbuttoned down one hip, and she felt the material around his crotch slacken as they were undone.

Sweeney slowly changed position of his right hand, placing it on the wall behind the two of them, steadying himself as he entered her a few seconds later. With each thrust, Mrs. Lovett felt the air get knocked out of her; making her pant as she struggled for breath. Stars exploded behind her closed eyes at the immense pleasure he caused her. Mr. Todd rocked backwards and forwards on his legs either side of Mrs. Lovett's waist, their stomachs gliding past each other intimately. His fist was clenched against the wall, slipping slightly every time he moved; his serious face full of concentration and desire. As he came, he replaced his hand back next to Nellie's head and pulling out, he lay his head on her sweat-covered chest.

Steadying their breathing, they lay in silence together; Sweeney moving only to repetitively kiss all over the pale skin around her collarbones. Their hearts began to slow in unison with each other, their intakes of breath matching. Mr. Todd placed a palm on her shoulder, and gradually slid it down her body; admiring her and relaxing her aching muscles. He reached her waist and slid it down underneath her hips, using his weight to pull her up upright. They sat opposite each other, both their pairs of legs a tangle in front of them, both of them overwhelmed and overcome. Satisfied and yet lustful. Searching deep inside each others eyes. Caught in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_Set in Mrs. Lovett's dream home by the sea _

Sweeney reclined in his deckchair, sighing quietly and closing his eyes. He breathed in the air around him; warm, salty and a hint of ladies' perfume. He watched the lights flicker on his eyelids, a dazzling array of reds and pinks filtering through from the fading sunlight.

"Open your eyes, Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett had appeared with a glass of wine in each hand. He left it a few seconds, and then opened his eyes wide to gaze up at her. She smiled knowingly at him, and bent to place the glass on the floorboards next to his chair. She slowly moved to straighten up, and caught his watchful eye. As if snagged on an invisible connection, she held the look for longer than normal. It reached deeper than normal… It felt like he was analysing her thoughts, and for a second, her instinct threatened to force her to drop the gaze. To look away.

Mr. Todd ignored the fresh glass of wine which began to warm in its new, more temperate environment. Beads of condensation twisted round the curved edge, and slipped rapidly down the stem. A darkened patch below the delicate glass leached across the wood, cool and damp on the dusty surface. In a single, controlled movement, Todd revolved on his seat. Swinging his legs to his right, he placed his boots in front of Nellie, just either side of her hips. She remained crouched as Sweeney took her face in his hands and unhurriedly slid his fingers along her defined jawbone. Mr. Todd was taken aback by her beauty; not typically attractive, but something about her enchanted him. Something united him with her, and something in that made him feel complete. As he reached her chin, he lifted her face to his and leant towards her. He closed his eyes to match hers, and kissed her softly on the cheek. Not pulling away, and keeping their faces in close contact, he slowly kissed her again on her forehead. And again on the tip of her nose… and finally, after a letting his mouth curl into a small smile, Sweeney kissed her on her lips; just waiting for her to kiss him back.

Mrs. Lovett became hesitant. Her own glass of wine remained clutched in her right hand, almost holding too tight. She rapidly bowed her head, losing the connection with Mr. Todd's lips. She turned her head away, so that she could avoid looking him in the eye. Something had just then, caught her unawares. Made her nervous, frightened… even shy? Noticing she was still crouched at Mr. Todd's side, she promptly stood to her full height, giving a small, apologetic nod in his direction. Desperate for something neutral to look at, she stared down at her glass, and stepped back a few feet.

"I-" she stammered, unintelligible. She grimaced at the awkwardness of the situation and shook her head at little at her own behaviour. Subsequently after her effort to speak, Nellie turned quickly and shuffled back towards the doorway in shame. Sweeney remained sat in the same position, his arm slumped in his lap from where it had fallen from Mrs. Lovett's cheek. He watched her tenderly, wishing her not to leave his presence, regretting scaring her away with his actions. He may already have pushed her too far. She might not ever let him close to her again. Oh and how he longed to be next to her again, to embrace her, to kiss her, to touch her. She had almost reached the door, a single free hand smoothing her dress nervously, conscious of his gaze.

"Nellie." Sweeney spoke in his normal deep voice, its tone standing out from the wash of the sea in the distance. Mrs. Lovett stopped dead in her tracks and looked up. She stared wistfully out towards the ocean, the water barely visible over sand dunes. Their home by the sea was set back into the beach. It was a remote spot, which was rarely visited except for a few friends arriving by strict invitation only. The sun glinted on the strands of hair, turning it a glossy copper colour as it floated around her face. His voice, so rich, so… beautiful. She almost turned to meet his eyes, but refrained; preferring rather to continue to walk calmly into their home. The fear had not completely left her, although something started to replace it. Was it trust? Mrs. Lovett couldn't tell.

Nearly reaching the kitchen, Nellie placed the wine glass on the side table in the small hallway. Forgetting it, she moved to the worktop and leant her palms against its flat, cool surface; willing it to steady her trembling nerves. She inhaled. Her breathing was still a little ragged, but after a few more seconds, she stood without assistance. Backing up a few steps, Nellie observed her kitchen. She was never sure where she actually kept everything; how she even managed to cook a meal successfully, she'd never know. Mrs. Lovett crouched and rummaged through the cupboards near the floor. Still not finding what she was looking for, and becoming somewhat frustrated, she sighed loudly and pulled herself into a standing position once more.

Then, she saw something glinting out of the corner of her eye. Turning on the balls of her feet, she eventually recognised what she looked at and strode confidently towards it. This would help, surely?.. and God, even if it didn't help matters, then at least she'd enjoy it. She'd savour every moment of it and then, perhaps, if she was lucky, Nellie would have made up her mind.

Mrs. Lovett grasped the overfilled wine glass off the side table and supported its weight lovingly with both palms. She took a great mouthful and swilled it around her mouth; her face losing some of its stress and calming slightly. Why did she leave it out here anyway? It's not quite as chilled as it was a while ago, and she could have done with its smooth aroma to help soothe her nerves. Mrs. Lovett's face broke into the best smile she could manage with a mouthful of wine, her eyes blinking slower than normal, and the wine glass slipping into a single hand by her side. She gazed tenderly at the glass in her hand; the glass in the foreground, an inexplicable symbol of ecstasy. The background being the floor in polished wood, decorated with shadows- Mrs. Lovett hastily swallowed her wine with a noisy gulp.

Her eyes, filled with embarrassment, slowly followed the shadowy outline of Mr. Todd. She reached his shoes, and her vision continued up the body of the real Mr. Todd, standing propped up against the door jam in the entrance to the hallway. He gripped the wine glass in his hand, and looked seriously at her. He was still frightened that he'd been too forward and scared her; lost her forever and pushed her away. He couldn't work out her mood even now, after he had watched her for at least two minutes without her knowing. She seemed so complex, and yet so fragile. But Sweeney knew what she was like… he knew, even when she tried to hide it. Appearances can be deceiving.

The alcohol in Todd's bloodstream continued to rise, thankfully taking the edge off the nerves that swamped his body as well as hers. He reached towards Nellie and placed his nearly empty wine glass on the side table next to her. Her, now tentative eyes darted from his face, to his glass, to his hand and away again. She liked his proximity. It made her heart pound and her palms perspire… but it too, made her body pulse like electric and she felt _so alive_. Sweeney had backed away again, his heart yearning to make contact with her. It was almost impossible not to let his emotions run away with him, and to do something he might regret.

And then Mrs. Lovett's look caught Mr. Todd's eye... Somewhere a connection was linked, the current flowed like an unstoppable energy. He let out a breath of exasperation, his shoulders shrugging powerfully under his waistcoat and shirt. He took three single large strides towards Nellie, and once again took her face in his hands. He wasn't going to let go this time, and neither was she. He lowered his head to her height and their lips made contact again, only this time with Mrs. Lovett returning the kiss. Hurrying, they each tried to gain control over the moment; every second growing gradually stronger and more forceful. Mrs. Lovett's hand fell weak, and the delicate wine glass slipped onto the floor with a crack.

Mr. Todd's hands grasped her waist, manoeuvring her closer to his body so their torsos touched. Nellie almost felt as if she meant to say something as Sweeney nuzzled her ear, caressing her hips with his hands. She steadied her breathing, meaning to begin to speak; however, her voice only seemed to manage a louder pant. She didn't bother again, and reached to Mr. Todd's shirt collar. The thin material was warm from his neck, buttoned loosely at the throat. She rapidly undid the fiddly clothing and plunged her hands into his shirt. Her touch surprised Sweeney, and he pulled away from her hair for a moment. He wrenched the double layer of tucked in material out from the waist of his trousers, and tossed it off his shoulders completely. After throwing himself back into the tussle, Mrs. Lovett gladly ran her hands over his arms and chest, astonished at what she'd been missing. She smiled hungrily to herself, as her palms slid across his skin and he began the same to her throat.

Sweeney's fingertips tugged at the shoulders of her dress, and after a little shrug by Nellie, one of them fell slack across her upper arm. Mr. Todd placed slow kisses on the recently revealed flesh, and his palm gently pushed the alternate strap off her body. As more cleavage was revealed, the pace slowed, and Mr. Todd began to push Nellie out of the hallway towards the staircase… and their house by the beach only had one room upstairs. As they both reached the foot of the stairs, Mrs. Lovett brought her hands down and grasped the button on Sweeney's trousers. A second later, it popped open and Nellie continued her movements down his stomach and below his waist. Distracting him with a new and vigorous kiss, she reached what she had been searching for. At the contact, Mr. Todd moaned softly into her mouth. His hands began working too; tangling in the various skirts in her dress, their length shortening rapidly into a bunch at her hips.

"Mum?", a voice. "I've got you something, Mum!", Toby's voice. Nellie's stomach flipped, and the immense pleasure was replaced with absolute and unrelenting terror.

Mr. Todd hadn't heard Toby over the rush of blood in his ears, and took to stroking her inner thigh as he uncovered the final layer in her dress. Mrs. Lovett wrenched her hands from Mr. Todd and pushed his hands away from her, smoothing her dress down. Mr. Todd stared around as Nellie skittered across the floor, running towards Sweeney's abandoned shirt and waistcoat. She snatched it from the floor just as Toby entered from outside.

Toby had an ice cream in each hand, and he wore a expression of mixed happiness and confusion. He glanced from Mrs. Lovett, and then slowly to a topless Mr. Todd. He stared at him as he fumbled with the waistband of his trousers, and then ran a single hand through his hair. Toby scanned the hallway, Mrs. Lovett hitched her dress further up over her shoulders, ensuring that she remained decent. She cleared her throat.

"That's nice, love." She squeaked. She wrung her hands underneath Mr. Todd's empty shirt, desperate for an explanation to hit her. There was too long of a silence… she piped up again. "Although you know I shouldn't… they're very unhealthy for a woman like me." He voice remained joking, but Toby's face fell, and he stared forlornly at the spare ice cream in his hand. Its white curl of cream began melting down the cone in the evening air. "But you know how much I love them, don't you darlin'?" She said quickly, Toby's face regaining some of its delight at pleasing Mrs. Lovett.

Nellie became all of a sudden very aware of Mr. Todd's presence in the hallway. He stood, looking expectantly at her… waiting for her to do something. She feigned an exasperated sigh.

"Right, well – I'll be with you in just a second, Toby." She moved towards Sweeney. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Mr. T. I'll get that washed and dried in time for tomorrow, no problem…" she waved the shirt casually in front of her "No worries, then?" She glanced over her shoulder. Toby was outside again. She flung the shirt at Mr. Todd, and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "When it's just you and me…" She gave Sweeney a smug nod and a short kiss and as she turned, she murmured "Oh, Mr. Todd… I'm so happy".


End file.
